Betrayal
by blood red tensai
Summary: Misaki and Kotarou are going out. What happens when Misaki finds that he is cheating on him? Will she find love in a close friend?[HIATUS]


Betrayal

Summary: Misaki and Kotarou are going out. What happens when Misaki finds that he is cheating on him? Will she find love in a close friend?

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.

Finding Out

Misaki Suzahara: a girl, 16 years old and going out with Kotarou Kobayashi. Her life was perfect, until today...

"Kotarou! Kotarou! Naaa! " Misaki said, gasping when she found him kissing her friend, Tamayo on the lips." You jerk! " Misaki yelled when they broke apart. She suddenly went up to him and slapped him... hard before turning on her heel and running away, straight into the park. "Misaki-chan?" a boy said from in front of her looking at her with a questioning gaze."Oh.. Ohjirou-san?"Misaki stuttered, blushing madly, embarrased that he saw her crying."What's the matter Misaki-chan?" Ohjirou asked, concerned that his friend was crying. "I ... I found Kotarou kissing Tamayo!" she said breaking into tears again. "Shh... My mother once told me that the man that deserves a girl will not make you cry. " Ohjirou said, soothing her while rubbing her back in a comforting way. "I feel better now Ohjirou-san, arigato." Misaki said. "No. You're still hurting. I may have helped you a little, but you're still hurting Misaki-chan. You will get over it in time though."How did you know ?" she asked." It had happened to me when my father died." He said. "Okay. Arigato again." Misaki said, giving him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush a light red. " Oh, yes, Misaki can I go hit Kobayashi-kun? " Ohjirou asked. "Okay.I guess, just don't break any bones. And I mean you.Not Kotarou." Misaki said while adding, "I'll be at Piffle Princess practicing with Hikaru after I go get Ringo, Hatoko, Sai, Madoka, Arisu, and Kaede. It'll take at least 10 minutes to call them and get them to come okay?" "Fine. I'll be there. Ja Ne Misaki-chan!" Ohjirou said, going to where Kotarou was, which was 100 yards west of them. "Kobayashi-kun, Misaki-chan told me that you were kissing her friend Tamayo. If I am not mistaken, she is also your friend. So, why did you break her heart?" Ohjirou said with a cold tone in his usually kind voice. He was going to punch the baka if he answered with a sucky reason." It's because she never does anything but a short kiss on the lips! She doesn't even know that she's to goddamned irrisistable so Tamayo and I started dating behind her back! Okay?" Kotarou answered, not anticipating the punch he was going to get in the stomach. "What the heck was that for Mihara?" Kotaro said, watching a walking Ohjirou, "For hurting Misaki." he replied, walking to Piffle Princess which was a 10 minute walk.

Later at Piffle Princess

"Misaki-san, are you alright?" Hatoko asked when she heard about her onii-san cheating with Misaki's friend."No, but I will be. Arigato for worrying Hatoko-chan."Misaki replied. "We're very sorry that the Kobayashi boy had cheated on you Misaki-chan." Sai Jonouchi said while everyone else nodded. "I still can't believe that Kobayoshi (Not you Hatoko!) cheated on you Misakichi." Ringo said. She had never called Kotarou "Kobayashi" before, but because he was cheating on Misaki, she changed her mind. "Why don't we start practicing?" Misaki asked and got a mass reply of "hai's". "Um... Why don't we partner up? Madoka-san can practice with Arisu-chan, Sai-san with Kaede-san, Ringo-san and Hatoko-chan and me and Ohjirou-san. By the way, konnichi wa Ohjirou-san." Misaki said. Adding a hi to the young prince of Angelic Layer."We'll practice with music okay?" Ohjirou asked. There were another murmur of "hai's" in the room."Anyone have a CD of some sort?" Misaki asked."I do!" Icchan said, popping up from no where. Everybody but Ohjirou and Misaki jumped a little when the father of Angelic Layer came in unexpectedly.Probably because they were used to it by now.

"It's Miss Seto's new single! I also brought a CD player. Let's start!" Icchan said with a kawai face.."Does anyone besides Ohjirou and Misaki know what my practice menu is?" Icchan asked. No one raised their hand. "Okay. Misaki, Ohjirou, can you show them?" Icchan asked, a bit irritated that they didn't know what it was."Fine." was his answer." Okay then, let's start then! " Icchan said, turning on the music. "Ano...This is the practice menu, Icchan-san?" Hatoko asked the 38 year old man 2 minutes later because Hikaru and Wizard were just dancing to the music. "Yes. Hatoko-chan. This helps the angel and deus get a sense of timing. If they don't, it's useless praticing how to move. You got the simple concept? " Icchan asked. Hatoko just nodded right when the music stopped and the angels were facing back to back. "Very nice Misakichi! Ohjirou-san!" Ringo said. "Why don't we start? Ohjiou and I will just keep on going and everyone else go to an empty table." Misaki said. Turning back to the layer and giving Ohjirou a nod. "Start Nii-san ." Ohijirou said when everyone was seated and had their angels in the layer.Before the music started, Misaki said, "The basic dance is right, right, left, right, spin, and clap, by the way." then started making Hikaru dance to the music.

10 minutes later...

Kotarou came in, looking irritated, but had cleared up when he saw Misaki but got irritated to see her practicing Angelic Layer with Ohjirou.(A/N: Weird, huh?) "Misaki !" Kotarou called. "What?" Misaki said, coldly because he actually came to find her and because she was in the middle of practice. "I wanted to say sorry..." started, not knowing that he was going to get slapped by all the girls in the room which totalled up to 7."Itai! What the heck was that for Misaki! Hatoko!" Kotarou said, rubbing his cheek." Because you broke Misaki-san's heart by kissing another girl Koboyashi. "Sai said, really coldly, even for her."Get out Kotarou. I won't even consider you as my onii-san again because you broke Misaki-san's heart." Hatoko said, not even making eye contact with him."No Hatoko, I won't leave." Kotarou. "LEAVE!" Everyone shouted, even Icchan because Ohjirou told him what happened. Kotarou left, not knowing that a ton of Misaki's friends (not Tamayo) heard what happened and just stomped his foot and went into the room where some of the best deuses were practicing with their angels. "Misaki-san, can we watch you practice with everyone?" Miaka asked. "Sure!" Misaki replied."Misaki, I have this new move I want to try out. Can you help me with it?" Ohjirou asked. "Sure. What's the move?" Misaki asked. Ohjirou leaned in and told her." Okay... I'll try it first. Okay?" Misaki asked. "Sure." Ohjirou responded. _Jump, spin, kick, punch, spring up from hands, flip, roundhouse kick, and land! _Misaki thought "Perfect Misaki-san!" Ohjirou said, making Misaki blush a light pink.

One Hour Later...

"Ja Ne Misaki-san! " everyone said." Ja Ne!" Misaki said.

End of Second Chapter.Please Review!


End file.
